Graveyard of a Madman Part 39
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 38 The zombies were becoming a problem. Even the marines were starting to panic at their arrival. Amidst all of the chaos and the battling, some of them had to halt their fight to take out the infestation. Hanuman was having a hell of a time with them. He picked up zombies and threw them into others, then he found them hitting him with wooden planks or whatever they could get their hands on, and he started to go ballistic! Smashing his elbow into nine of them at a time, jumping up and landing on his knees, grinding a good number of them into the ground. Then he saw a blur of black come through the zombie's line, slicing them into ribbons, and cutting them into bits. Dried up heaps of body parts began to pile up, and soon the black blur made its way to Hanuman, he was about to raise his hand in a defensive position, but then it stopped. In front of him was a black catwoman with goggles on, and moves that could barely be seen by the naked eye. Dala smiled at Hanuman, who smiled back, and together they faced against the zombie infestation. On the other side of the block, the marines began to deploy their bazookas, and added more decimation to the whole street. That was when Decaden of the Pop Band Pirates revealed himself on top of a building, and pulled out his entire arsenal of small missiles, and a launcher. With that, he began to put pressure on all of their larger destructive weaponry. Decaden fired off one that went straight into the marine’s ranks in the back. Once the marines finally caught onto his position, they started to unleash a large barrage of bullets, forcing him to duck and cover as he reloaded. Decaden: '''I knew this would be an interesting day. '''Kala: I know right?!?! He almost jumped out of his skin as a girl in a very small bikini top seemed to appear behind him. She had bright red hair, and stylish yellow sunglasses. She was known to the Tiger-Stripes as Snowbeard’s daughter, and gunner to the White Blades. She held a very large anti-armor assault cannon on her back. It looked like it was well over a hundred pounds, and yet she carried it as if it were a normal rifle. She got to the edge of the rooftop and started to fire off huge shells. Each casing popped out of the back of her gun, and one of them almost hit Decaden between the legs. Decaden: GAH!!! HEY! Could you watch where you’re letting fly your expenditures! Kala: Oh, sorry! firing just the same, with another one landing next to him. Before he could say anything, though, there were three more small missiles headed toward them. Kala: Screamed! Incoming! That was when a blur of yellow came straight up the building, and as he got to the roof, the missiles exploded harmlessly away from the building. Jiro had already changed his sword into a very large sword which he carried with one hand. He stood atop the building, and looked at the battle from above it. Then he looked at the two gunners. Jiro: I trust you’ll be okay now? up his green sunglasses. Dacaden: Yes, my dear cat friend. But you could have stopped the missiles a bit sooner. I believe the explosion singed my hair a bit too much. Kala: Thank you so much, Mr. Cat! You’re soooooo cuuuuuuute! up and hugged Jiro, cuddling his furry cheek. Jiro: Umm.. err… yes to bear with the cuddling but was visibly growing more uncomfortable. Well, be safe away from her and then jumped very far into the air toward the pier where the marine ship was. Jiro held his gigantic sword with both hands as he lunged straight for their battleship. That was when he turned his head as he saw something out of the corner of his eye, and his breath caught in his throat as his eyes widened. That was when he lost sight of the battle, and a bazooka fired, and blasted Jiro out of the sky. He fell to the battlefield, his sword falling blade first into the ground. He hit the hard surface, and laid there. That was when Rear Admiral saw the Nekojin fall, seeing that he was a Catman. Whether he was Captain Rinji or not, it didn’t matter, he was clearly a Pirate, and right now he was vulnerable. Arachi: In the name of the World Government and the sacred duty of a marine, I hereby pass judgment on you! was when he began to grow enormous! His skin turned gray, and his nose and mouth grew outward into a kind of elephant trunk, only it was clearly a split mouth. Long tusks grew on either side of his trunk, and his huge, meaty hand grasped his spear tight. He bared the ancient zoan devil fruit of the Platybelodon, a gigantic elephant-like creature. The hybrid form stood nine-foot tall, and massive weight almost made the street crack with every step he took toward the fallen Nekojin. Arachi lunged into the air, ready to stomp onto Jiro with both of his feet with all three tons of his power. That was when two figures came out from the crowd of the battle straight into Arachi as he was mid-flight. Art: Sadr!!! Chio: Chio Joutou HANDOU!!!!! Both D’Artagnan of the Marimo Pirates and Runagai Chio of the Tiger-Stripes met him in the midst of his jump. Art’s foot connected with his chest, and Chio’s foot met with a solid kick to his lower midsection, sinking deep into his blubber. The impact causing him to change course so completely that he ended up hitting the ground and sliding straight back to where he started. Art and Chio landed and stood side-by-side, glaring at him, disgusted by his dishonorable tactics. Chio: Think you can handle him while I get Jiro out of here? Art: 'Absolutely, go. ''Chio did just that and picked Jiro up from the ground, along with pulling his sword up as Arachi got up from the ground, panting from such a massive loss of breath. '''Arachi: You little bastards! How dare you interrupt my retribution! Art: It was easy, if you want another demonstration. Arachi: up his spear and wielded it forward. Very well!!! Have at you! his spear straight at Art, who side-stepped it in the blink of an eye with his Whisper Step. Art stepped onto the spear and started to run straight up Arachi’s arm, however, the large marine moved his arm, causing Art to lose his footing faster than he had expected. With an elbow, he bashed into Art’s side, causing him to hit the ground and roll. The pirate was quick to flip onto his feet and poise himself. Arachi was quick to bring his spear swiping in a slashing movement, but Art lunged forward and held up his arm to block it quick. Though the spear’s handle left a horrible red mark of pain on his forearm, he was very quick to slide inside Arachi’s defense. Art: Khamsin Rajl! kick came in low with a great pressurized force straight into his kneecap. Arachi: GAAAAHHH!!!! leg could not hold such a tremendous weight in an injured leg. That one moment was when Art spun into the air to gain momentum for a furious swiping kick across Arachi’s face. Art: RAS!!! the elephant-man straight onto his back, and then came down with both feet onto the large marine’s chest, blasting his lungs of their breath! --- Chio found a destroyed building in the sidelines, one that still had a standing first floor full of rubble, but it was out of sight of the battle. He placed him on the ground and stabbed his sword into the floor beside him. Chio: Jiro! Are you alright? his cheek softly. Jiro: '''Ugh… Coughed. Damn, the hell… widened. Chio! We need to find Rinji! Now! '''Chio: Rinji? I think he’s still fighting in the square. Jiro: '''We need to get to him now! Look! out toward the sea that was in plain view, as the back of the building was in pieces, and had a clear opening toward the water. There came a very massive marine battleship, one that was very near the shore. '''Chio: Dear Lord… 'Jiro: '''That’s the ship from G-33… --- ''The marine vessel that arrived began to open all of its doors and passages all over the ship, even the ones for the cannons, but what came out what not cannons at all. It was a ship that could hold well over ten thousand marines, but instead all that came out were winged warriors that looked female, but it was clear that they were cybernetic. '' Doctor Kathium lit yet another cigarette as the medical equipment did their work around him, connected to every part of his body. As he took his first drag, his android warriors known as the KAR-2099 and KAR-3011 came out in droves of well over eight hundred. ''All of the battling stopped as both marines and pirates looked on in terror. The android Blue Angel models came into the battlefield, each with swords and targets on both sides. It was in that first clash that the entire fight shifted directions. With all of them already worn down from their constant combat, both sides showed dread of what was to come. A new battle had begun. Graveyard of a Madman Part 40 Category:Stories Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side Category:Graveyard of a Madman